mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Steveybob the merc
Hey im steveybob the merc! Welcome Hey good to have you on board. Look forward to seeing you around. However, be careful what you edit, make sure what you're saying is accurate and try not to add too much speculative material. Also if you intend on making a new article, please, make sure it hasn't already been made. If you plan on making any major changes to a page, like a complete overhaul of something, use the talk page first and make sure what you're doing is right. Also make sure whenever you post on someone's talk page, at the end of all your messages, leave your signature, which you place by putting four ~ symbols in a row, like this~~~~. It makes it a lot easier to know who posted and when. BTW, is there like something wrong with your keyboard? Mr Zurkon 09:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) JOIN THE STRUGGLE CLIP. Here you can put your name up for the club to help this webite better! Steveybob the merc 14:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC)steveybob the merc ??? OK dude you're acting really weird. Why do you keep saying I'm helping you make this wiki great, when I've been here for a while, and you just joined? Also what's all this about the "Tryggle Clip"? You're really confusing me here. OK, my comp is going slow at the moment, all I see is a big empty space, where i suppose there is a clip located. Also, I'm not joining anything until I know exactly what it is. What is it anyway, what do yo want me to join. Also I'm the most experianced editor on this wiki, you should be helping me, not the other way around. So what you're saying is that if I don't join this "struggle" of yours, you wont make any more edits on this wiki? Alright then, what you're saying is you want to try out do me in edits, try to get more than me eh? Well I hope you are just here to help, as long as you make good an useful edits. First off, you could greatly help in the Deck of 52 section. Still havn't finished diamonds, best to finish them , then start on the next ones. Or, you could look at all the "stub" and "need expansion" pages, and fill them in, also if you have any good pictures to add, make sure you upload them proply, ahhh, make new aricles for locations, weapons and look on the factions pages, any major characters who do not have an article shoudl be made *CAUTION*, do not make a new article and then just leave it blank, if you make a new one and leave it blank, or put useless info there, it will be deleted, make sure to add some good info first, and try to follow the same format that all other pages have. And finally whenever you finish making an edit, remmeber to spell check by for example copy and psting it to Word and seeing if there are any mistakes. Wow, wow wow why are so all of a sudden so angry. I was just telling you how you could help out at the wiki. I don't care if you get more edits than me. Also I'm not damanding you to do anything, you edit anything you want, just don't vandalise anything or spam or make useless edits. Calm down, it's always good to see a new editor. Mr Zurkon 14:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) 'ZURKON!' Zurkon Im sorry if I freak you out but you can not sign up,the clips for if you want to help me make this website better by the way. Steveybob the merc 14:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) steveybob the merc 'Steveybob the merc is employed ' OK Zukon your on I will help you but tell me how! Steveybob the merc 14:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) steveybob the merc 'Stevey bob the merc is sorry' I was just jokin zurkon and sure I'll edit some things usefully alright?So bye and ask friends if they want to come to my talk page.